


Distracted

by historyofamanda



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Chair Sex, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, NSFW, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shrios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historyofamanda/pseuds/historyofamanda
Summary: Shepard attempts to distract Thane from his reports.





	

Shepard was laying on her bed, flipping through a mission brief. Thane sat at her desk, finishing up a report on her computer.

He put his face in his hands and exhaled deeply, then he reached out behind him and stretched out.

Shepard looked up from her brief, just peeking out from the top. She looked at the way his muscles shifted when he stretched and all too familiar butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

"How's your work going?" She said.

Thane sighed.  
"It is...going." He said. "These reports become tiresome after so many hours."

Shepard sat up on her bed, crossed her legs and set her briefing off to the side.

"Why don't you...take a break?" She said, her voice suddenly changing to a tone that quickly got Thane's attention.

"I cannot, siha. I am sorry. I must have this task completed before the end of this evening."

A small pout fell on Shepard's face. She stood up off the bed, and Thane couldn't help but glance at her as her long, smooth legs glided her off her bed and nearer to him. She only wore shorts in private, never when she was out and about on the ship and she knew quite well that her legs drove him wild. Her long red hair flowed down her shoulders and shined in the soft glow of the cabin's lights. He cleared his throat, desperately attempting to not let her distract him. He knew it was unwise to attempt to work in her office, but he couldn't stand the idea of not accompanying her during the very little free time she had.

She walked up behind Thane and wrapped her arms around his neck, lowering her face down to him and kissing his cheek softly. The moment her lips met his face he felt his face heat up at her touch.

She reached herself over further and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back, but quickly, as to not let this progress. He knew what she was up to and it was taking every bit of his self restraint to keep him from turning around, throwing her back on her bed, and taking her right then and there.

She started kissing along the sensitive areas of his neck and he shivered. This whole rejection thing he was attempting to do was not going well, he thought.

"Siha, darling, I cannot-"

Shepard unwrapped her arms from around his neck. He was simultaneously relieved and deeply saddened. He felt guilty for rejecting her, especially since inside he was aching for her. 

From behind him, she said sternly, "Who is this report you're doing for?"

"Miranda." he replied. "She needs a report on my entire weapons training history by tonight or-"

Shepard walked quickly over to her other desk and accessed her intercom.

"Kelly, can you connect me to Miranda please?" She said.

"Right away, Commander." Said Kelly.

Miranda answered immediately.  
"Good evening Commander, what can I do for you?"

"Hi Miranda. You have Thane working on a report for you right now, correct?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"I've asked him to work on a special report for me that I need completed urgently. He will have your report completed by tomorrow night."

"Yes Commander." Miranda replied, a knowing smile on her face. The line clicked off. "I'm sure that's _quite_ the special report". She said, laughing.

Shepard walked back over to Thane and sat on his lap, facing him.

"There. Report taken care of. Commander's orders. Now if there isn't anything else..."

She placed her lips on his, softly at first and then growing in need and insistence. She wrapped her arms back around his neck.

Thane was extremely relieved. He laughed and felt himself melt into her kiss. She knew she had him completely wrapped around her finger. After so many years alone, it felt so incredible to be wanted so deeply by another. Her desire for him was almost insatiable, and that was just fine with him.

He ran his hands down her legs, eventually reaching all the way down below her hips and squeezing tightly, causing a soft exhale from her.

"Once again you've bested me, Commander Shepard. Whatever will I do with you?"

She moved her lips right next to his ear and whispered,  
"I can think of plenty of things you can do with me."

She reached underneath his shirt, pulling it up and off him and immediately kissing the newly exposed skin. She kissed his collarbone up to his neck and eventually reached his lips again. When she kissed his lips he pushed his lips onto hers forcefully, their tongues intertwining in the process.

"Should we move somewhere?" Thane said, almost breathless.

"No," Shepard said, looking directly into his eyes. The look that was now in her eyes was enough to cause him to become completely unglued. "I want you right here, right now."

Still sitting on top of him, she started unzipping his pants and while she did this, he peeled her shirt off of her. With her top half now exposed he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her newly exposed skin, beginning at her collarbone and moving down to kiss each of her breasts. Her breathing became heavier as she began to repeat his name.

She finally got his pants unzipped and then carefully shifted the shorts she was wearing to the side, revealing to Thane that she had been wearing absolutely nothing under her shirt and shorts the entire time he had been in the room. He began to burn with anger at himself for attempting to send her away earlier, but any other thoughts or feelings he had instantly disappeared when he felt her lower herself onto him. He gasped upon his entry, overwhelmed by the familiar but always incredible feeling of his body inside of hers. Her legs were swung out on either side of the chair and she rocked herself back and forth on top of him, burying herself into his neck. She moaned right next to his ear and he let out a heavy, satisfied sigh in response. She then arched her back backwards and threw her head back, now holding onto the table behind her as a way to steady herself. 

He moved forward and kissed her all over, taking one breast in one hand and kissing the other while she continued to ride him. He watched her hips rock and her legs sway, thinking now that he had never seen a sight more beautiful in his life. Her breathing became faster and louder, her skin becoming more and more blushed as her pleasure grew. He pulled her face towards his and they shared a frenzied kiss, moans and sighs escaping them between kisses.

Her rocking became much faster and the volume of her moans increased. At this point he could do little else but sit back and lose himself in the overwhelming pleasure her body gave his. He ran his hands up and down her waist and marveled at the way her hips moved almost like a dancer, sliding back and forth and up and down on him. The chair squeaked as it attempted to carry both of their weights, somehow managing it successfully. At this moment Thane was very grateful that the Normandy was equipped with the most sturdy furniture available.

She put her arms around his neck a final time and brought her face up to his, their foreheads touching.  
She said his name once, twice, and then the third time was all she could take. She reached her peak and shortly after, he reached his.

They both sat still in her desk chair, their bodies still connected as they attempted to catch their breath. Her face was buried in his shoulder and his hands were settled on her waist.

She laughed softly in his ear, her voice warm and smoky.

"I hope you didn't mind me distracting you from your work for a little while."

His heart pounded in his chest, overwhelmed by his love and desire for her.

"Please, distract me some more." He said, pulling her towards him for another kiss.


End file.
